To Be Origonal
by Jupiterthekangaroo
Summary: Metal Sonic is convinced he is the origonal, But what if things changed and he realized he was'nt and he sets out on a journey to set a life where he is himself
1. Chapter 1

_I thought of this out of the blue, hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own any of the SEGA or Sonic Team Characters._

_Epilogue_

Thoughts

Why was I created to be what I am not? A toy among them all, well they are flesh and blood I am but metal and wires, never to be my own person or umm, hedgehog.

Normal P.O.V

"Metal Sonic, you have failed me again why can't you do anything right?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, I will succeed next time."

"You better or you will be scrap metal!"

"I understand Doctor."

*Thoughts*

I won't mind it but I must live. Maybe if I succeed I will be the original, yes I will eliminate the blue hedgehog, Sonic and I will be original without Sonic! But how? How can I defeat him, the blue wind? Maybe an upgrade, Neo Metal Sonic failed, so did Metal Madness, and the Metal Overlord. Hmmmm, if when Sonic collects all the Chaos emeralds he becomes Super Sonic, what if I become Super Neo Metal Sonic, that might work, all I would have to do is get the Chaos Emeralds I can easily upgrade myself, Sonic won't see it coming and I will destroy him and become original you're the best Metal no stopping us now! If only Metal Knuckles, Metal Scrouge, or even the Shadow Android were here, they were my only friends, they could relate to me not being your own self being a copy created in a lab, not time to sob now I had to get into action. The doctor has one of the Emeralds so I'll sneak that one tonight then the real journey will begin.

_Hope you enjoyed it, it was just a quick epilogue to start off the setting and such. Rate and Review that way I know what to improve and what I am doing right. Send in OCs for an all OC story I will be doing. Again I hope you liked it was fun to writ_

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone time to kick up this party it's been a couple weeks and I'm finally ready to write._

_Chapter One, The Heist_

"Systems Online, time to get Chaos Emerald one, target, green, location, the base."

Metal Sonic was briefing himself as he does before every mission. For once he felt truly alive, his own person, and no one would stop him this time. The only problem was getting past the guard bots without being seen. He set out go into the base through the window he purposely left open and embarked. In the courtyard he heard some of the guards chatting.

"Metal Sonic will be dismantled into scrap soon even if he completes his mission."

"Why is this."

"Because once Sonic is gone, he will have no use for him.

This made Metal Sonic angry, he had always worked his hardest to benefit the doctor and he would turn him to scrap. He added a new target into his data, Doctor Eggman, AKA the creator.

As he journeyed into the base more and more conversations were overheard, he found the location of the red emerald through one of them. He would find that one next.

*Thoughts*

So the doctor plans to betray me. He will be terminated as well and I will lead his metal empire, be successful, and overall, destroy all those who oppose me. The only problem now, getting into his room. How hm if I destroy the door, he will wake up. Same along with the safe ahh the code is the day he built his empire.

Normal P.O.V

Metal Sonic entered the code, and then into the room. Now the only problem left was the safe but in the corner he saw something else. Mecha Sonic upgraded past him only in suspended animation, good thing he is Neo Metal Sonic now, after upgrading behind the doctors back that is. He entered the same code, and it worked. The green Chaos emerald was now before his eyes in all its glory.

"Mission one, complete, perfect, Rank ha I should rank myself on every mission." He was talking in a hushed tone so no one would notice him. He grabed the Chaos emerald and ran. Now I guess I'm off to the Red one. "Not so fast Metal."

He turned around and saw Knuckles.

"Thanks for the Emerald, but its time to go back to Eggmanormaybe thescrap heap."

"No."

"I'm sorry what?"

"No."

He then kicked Knuckles in the jaw and took a sprint away but Sonic popped out of a tree and tackled him.

"Not so fast Bolts for brains, we are takin you out."

"Does not compute."

He then jumped skyward and DDTed him into the ground. (wrestling move, watch it with my little bro and sometimes sis.)

"Dammit, he got away with the emerald."

"We will get him next time, guaranteed."

_Well I hope all of you liked it so far, the chapters will get longer but I needed to get this out but, I play football (Yes I like Sonic and play Football.) Even I Jupiter The Kangaroo has a life._

_Peace,_

_Jupiter_


End file.
